The Jeannie File
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: IDOJ Xfiles Crossover. In 1993 Special Agents Mulder and Scully are doing a background check on BG Anthony Nelson for a second star and command of NASA. Mulder is interested in a 1968 report Arthur Dales did on then Major Anthony Nelson.
1. The Modern Major General

Monday, 8 November, 1993 Washington DC 

Dana Scully, MD, ME, enjoyed the crisp November Washington DC weather as she walked from the Metro station to the J Edgar Hoover Building. While she was affixing her still relatively new FBI Special Agent credentials, she paused to wonder whose Cheerios she fouled to draw the current assignment she was burdened with. Sure, she was relatively new to the Bureau, but she was one of the youngest forensic pathologists in the country. She half expected to be running a lab of criminalists by this time, instead of sharing a basement office with Special Agent Fox "Spooky" Mulder.

Scully was sent to basically debunk Mulder's X-Files. Mulder was a genius, no doubt, and had a stellar history in the FBI's Behavioral Sciences division. All of Mulder's past successes went out the window, though, when he started talking about little green men. Scully had a theory that Mulder's fascination with extra-terrestrials stems from his rationalization on what happened to his sister, who was abducted at a very young age. Flying around the stars on a flying saucer was no doubt easier to palate than what a trained agent like Mulder knows deep down what likely happened to his younger sister.

When Scully entered the cluttered basement office, Mulder greeted her with, "Special Agent Scully, what do you know about Brigadier General Anthony Nelson, USAF?"

Scully answered, "And good morning to you Special Agent Mulder, Anthony Nelson was an astronaut who flew everything from Mercury Capsules to the Space Shuttle. My father actually met him when his Carrier recovered Nelson's Apollo capsule after a successful Moon mission. Last I heard General Nelson was stationed in Europe."

Mulder added, "Brigadier General Nelson is currently overseeing the dismantling of Russian ICBMs under the cover of Air Attache to the US Embassy in Moscow. The Air Force is considering giving him a second star and sending him back home as the ranking officer at the Kennedy Space Center, being a very modern Major General. With the promotion comes a routine FBI background check, and I volunteered us for the detail."

Scully was puzzled, "Why? Background checks are fairly routine, and are usually done in the regional offices… wait, don't tell me you have an X File on General Nelson."

Mulder gave Scully her answer by taking out an old FBI file and explaining, "A quarter of a century ago, Special Agent Arthur Dales started this file on then _Major_ Anthony Nelson. From what I read, a Colonel Alfred Bellows reported rather unusual occurrences centering around Major Nelson."

The name Alfred Bellows did pique Scully's interest. Dr. Bellows literally wrote the book on military psychiatry. Scully took a closer look on the file. It was dated September 1968, and had the names of Major Anthony Nelson USAF and Major Roger Healey, CE, AUS on the cover. It was also stamped Top Secret. Leafing through it, Scully noticed that it was not in the traditional style of FBI reports, rather it was in narrative form.

Mulder commented, "You can read the file on the plane. We're off to Disneyworld."

Scully thought to ask why Disneyworld, but even after he short time with Mulder, she knew better. Instead, she took the file and grabbed the overnight bag she kept ready in the office for just such instances.


	2. Major Nelson's X File

_A/N For best effect, picture this being read out loud by Darrin McGavin._

If for some reason the large Top Secret stamps on the outside of the manila envelope escaped you, reading of this file by personage without appropriate clearance and a need to know will most likely result in relocation to a rather small room in a fairly large federal penitentiary for a very long time. –Special Agent Arthur Dales, FBI

**Friday, 13 September 1968**

**Hog's Hollow, Mississippi**

It's very fitting its Friday the 13th. I was sent down to this hole in the wall to investigate a close encounter with an alien craft that turned out to be an experimental NASA flying saucer piloted by Astronauts/Majors Anthony Nelson, USAF, and Roger Healey AUS. I have the sneaky suspicion that my superiors may have know about sending "Creepy" Dales out to investigate, but I'll play along. I'm going to try to get some sleep in this so called hotel room, dream about my upcoming retirement, and return to DC in the morning.

**Saturday, 14 September 1968 O Dark Thirty**

**Hog's Hollow, Mississippi**

A was awoken in the middle of the night by a pounding on my hotel room door. I grabbed my trusty 38. Even though it was the summer of love, FBI agents aren't the most welcome individuals in the state of Mississippi these days. I hadn't identified myself as an agent, but it is best not to take chances. I opened the door to see a man in his late 40s/ early 50s in a trench coat. Judging by the way he was dressed, he was not comfortable in civilian attire. Probably military. He confirmed my suspicions by handing me a green military ID.

The figure in the trench coat spoke, "Special Agent Dales, I am Colonel Alfred Bellows, NASA Psychiatrist. Your office said you would be here. We need to talk."

I invited Bellows in and said, "If this is another wild goose chase from my office, you can tell them I decided to take the locals up on trolling for some catfish. Majors Nelson or Healey are neither small nor green." Bellows almost flinched at the mention of their names. I offered him some of the local whiskey, which will take the paint of your car, but Bellows slammed it.

Bellows stammered, "Major Nelson didn't see you did he?"

I answered, "No, he, Healey, and the craft were long gone by the time I got on the scene. Tell me, did they stow away a girlfriend? Some witnesses reported seeing a very attractive blonde. Wearing a harem outfit no less." Bellows eyes got wide and took another hit of the moonshine.

Bellows went on, "I requested from your office that you be detailed to NASA under the guise of doing background checks, but what I really want you to investigate is Major Nelson."

I had thought about this. I'm sure the boys at the Hoover Building were more than happy to get rid of me for a while. Plus this was starting to sound like actual FBI work. I asked Bellows, "What has he done?"

Bellows answered me with the words that I least wanted to hear, "You won't believe it."

So this was another "Creepy" Dales assignment. I grunted, "Try me."

Bellows continued, "Odd things surround Major Nelson. The least of which is the mysterious blond in the harem outfit. Priceless items such as Ming Vases appear in his house. I've personally seen an elephant in the man's living room. He also appeared, and disappeared in the base hospital's operating room." Handing me a legal pad, he added, "Here's a list of everything I've observed or heard of."

I looked at the list. An elephant, now that's different. As far as the blond, attractive women around astronauts is nothing unusual. I asked Bellows, "Do you have any proof of this?"

Bellows replied, "No, Major Nelson is far too tricky. I was hoping you could go undercover. Do you have a cover story?"

I laughed. Four years as an Air Corps/Air Force Intelligence officer followed by 19 years in the FBI taught me a thing or two about maintaining a cover. I showed Bellows my fake Press Pass and told Bellows, "When you see me at NASA, I'll be Karl Kolchak of the Independent News Service working on a feature article about Major Nelson."

Finally Bellows left and I got some sleep. After I got up, I called one of the few friends I had left at the bureau to get the skinny on Alfred Bellows. Bellows was a brilliant psychiatrist who for some reason started sending in reports of unusual activity surrounding a Major Nelson a couple of years ago. Basically he was ignored, until somebody saw an opportunity to send me on a "mission" and quiet Bellows at the same time. The whole UFO incident here was a set-up. With that information in hand, I made the long drive to Cocoa Beach.

Oh, and you better believe the bureau is getting the bill for the mileage and the charming "motel" I stayed in Saturday night. I arrived in Cocoa Beach around lunch time on Sunday 15 September. I spent that afternoon familiarizing myself with the town. Nice little beach community.

**Monday, 16 September 1968 Kennedy Space Center**

After presenting my "press" credentials, I was escorted to the office of Commanding General Martin Peterson. Peterson and Bellows were waiting for me in the office. Even though it had been over 20 years since I wore a uniform, I had to fight the urge to come to attention when I was in the room with a general and a bird colonel.

After introductions, General Peterson said, "So, Mr. Kolchak, Dr. Bellows tells me you want to interview some of our astronauts."

I answered, "Yes, General, its more of a human interest piece: the lifestyle of a single astronaut. We thought it would attract some of our younger readers. Specifically, I plan to focus on Majors Nelson and Healey."

Peterson chuckled, "That should attract the interest of your younger female readers. Mr. Kolchak, NASA always welcomes the media. Just stay out of restricted areas and try not to interfere with daily operations."

I replied, "Yes, General. With your permission, I'd like to discuss background information with Dr. Bellows."

The General replied, "Of Course. Both of you are dismissed."

Once we were out of the General's Office, Bellows excitedly asked, "What can I do to help your investigation?"

I replied, "Act around me like you would any reporter. Annoyed that I would be taking up your precious time. In the mean time, you can take me to Majors Nelson and Healey."

Bellows answered, "Certainly Agent Dales, I mean Mr. Kolchak."

I rolled my eyes. If I maintain my cover with Dr. Bellows hovering around, it would be a miracle.

We came to an office whose doorplate was marked "Anthony Nelson, USAF." Dr. Bellows knocked, and a voice on the other side said "Enter."

Majors Nelson and Healey seemed somewhat jumpy when Bellows entered the office. When Dr. Bellows introduced me as Karl Kolchack, reporter, Nelson appeared to be even jumpier. Nelson may look like an Air Force recruiting poster, but it definitely felt like they were covering something up. I should know, being part of the largest Air Force cover up in history.

I explained, "I'm here to do a human interest piece on your social life, please don't let me interfere with your work."

Dr. Bellows interjected, "Lieutenant Arvizo is coordinating a fiesta this evening in the officers club to celebrate Mexican Independence day."

I could have done without Dr. Bellow's "help," but the idea of a 16 September celebration sounded pretty good. I remembered similar parties when I was stationed in New Mexico in the late 40s. A lot of tequila, cerveza, and senoritas. I said, "That actually sounds good to me, will I see you gentlemen there?" Dr. Bellows gave the two astronauts a look that said their presence wasn't optional.

Healey and Nelson said in unison, "Yes, we'll be there."

I replied, "Great, I'll get out of your hair for now. See you at the party."

"Is that it?" Dr. Bellows asked after we got out of the office.

"Colonel," I said exasperated, "please let me run this investigation as I see fit. I think we'll get along better if you stick to medicine, and I do the police work."

Bellows said curtly, "Very well."

I sweet talked a young WAF airman in the personnel department, and was able to get a look at files belonging to Nelson, Healey, and Bellows. As my friend at the FBI stated, Bellows record was flawless until 1965. He would probably be head of psychiatry at Walter Reed right now if he didn't start with the wild reports on Major Nelson. Nelson is what the Air Force touts as the commensurate military astronaut. Nelson was first in his class at West Point in 1954 and accepted a commission in the Air Force. He was a top notch test pilot, breaking records left and right. Roger Healey is the pride of the Army, expert engineer and one of the few astronauts who wear green. Healey also has an enviable military record, dropping out of college in 1951 to be one of the Army's first Warrant Officer pilots. After serving in Korea as a flying artillery spotter, Healey returned to college and completed an engineering degree and the Army ROTC program, earning his commission in 1955. These hardly seem like the type of men to be involved in unusual activities. Maybe I am on a wild goose chase.

After a day of chasing papers, I was about ready for a party. Lieutenant Arvizo turned out to be Lieutenant, Junior Grade _Natalia_ Arvizo, a Navy Personnel Officer on loan to NASA. It's a wonder I didn't run into her when I was poking through files, but I doubt I would have missed this Latina beauty. I chatted with her under the guise of being a reporter. It turns out that 24 year old Arvizo hails from Yuma, Arizona. When I inquired how a Arizonan made it in the Navy, she informed me her father is a Marine Gunnery Sergeant at Marine Corps Air Station Yuma. She told me that he was not too pleased his only daughter joined the military, and the Navy at that. There was no doubt in my mind though, that Arvizo was an officer through and through. Just in a very attractive package.

As I was chatting with Lt. Arvizo, Healey and Nelson walked in. While Nelson appeared to be trying to avoid me, Healey was walking right at me. I quickly realized I was not the object of Healey's interest as he all but walked through me to get to Lieutenant Arvizo. Roger Healey was definitely the ladies man.

Bellows was watching all three of us, starting to unnerve even me. I did have a chance to corner Major Nelson, thought. It was obvious that he wasn't comfortable talking to the press.

"So what do you want to know about me?" Nelson asked.

I answered, "Just background stuff. I heard Major Healey is quite the ladies man. Is there someone special in your life? Going back through the society pages, you were engaged to General Wingard Stone's daughter Melissa three years ago. What happened there?"

Major Nelson grew irate and said, "Listen I know you're just doing your job, but I would appreciate it if you kept out of my personal life."

I apologized, "Hey, sorry, no problem. I didn't know it was a touchy subject." It could be Nelson is hiding something that has nothing to do with the supernatural or national security. If that's the case, it's his own business.

Nelson asked me, "Kolchak, have you ever been in the military?"

I had been drinking some, and let some of my cover slip by answering truthfully, "I was an Air Force Intelligence Officer from 1944-1948"

That seemed to surprise Nelson. He just said, "then you should know when to mind your own business," and left.

Healey and Arvizo went who knows where. Nelson's buddies did a very good job of keeping me away from the Major. And I spent the rest of the evening drinking beer and tequila trying to avoid Dr. Bellows and impress a twenty something civil service secretary. I wasn't very successful in either attempt, so I took a cab back to the hotel—alone.

**Tuesday, 17 September 1968**

**Cocoa Beach, Florida **

I decided to sleep in this morning after the tequila and beer. After brunch (not a meal I normally eat), I decided to swing by Major Nelson's house. He would be busy at work, giving me time to look around. So as not to arouse suspicion, I put on a repairman's outfit. I started taking pictures of the outside of the house, when I thought I saw movement inside. So maybe there is somebody at home after all.

I quietly snuck around to the side of the house, where looking into the Major's window, I saw a 20ish blond woman in a harem outfit frolicking around on Nelson's bed. I took a few shops through the parted drapes. She was beautiful, no doubt. But why the secrecy? He was an eligible bachelor. Maybe SHE wasn't eligible or single. Then, I started to feel like a cut-rate tabloid writer or private detective. It really wasn't the FBI's business if Nelson had something on the side, unless she was a threat to national security in some way. If the relationship was a violation of military decorum, that was JAG's business.

Just then I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder. I turned around to see a couple of Cocoa Beach's finest.

"Looks like we have a prowler here," The oldest of the two police officers said.

I said, "I wasn't peeping at her."

The youngest looked in the window and said, "Who, it doesn't look like anybody is home."

I was given a ride to the local precinct, where I gave them my press credentials. I told them to have their captain call my paper. When he did, of course, he would be directed to a supervisory agent. After several hours, I was alone in an interrogation room with the Cocoa Beach Chief of Police.

The Chief said, "The Bureau vouched for you, Agent Dales, but I would say you are not too popular over there, judging by the amount of time it took them to do it."

"Thanks Chief, now can I have my film?" I asked.

The Chief looked very annoyed by the question, and said tersely, "First of all, I don't like feds operating in my area without first checking in with me. We developed the film in our lab." He handed me an envelope of prints.

I looked at the pictures of Nelson's empty bedroom and asked, "Where's the girl?"

The Chief looked puzzled, "What girl?"

I replied, "The one in the pictures."

The Chief growled, "There was no girl in the pictures. Now get out of here."

When I left the station, the sun was starting to go down. A very angry looking figure was at my car. I greeted him, "Good evening, Major Nelson."

"What did you see at my house?" Nelson asked.

I said, "Nothing, I was just trying to get photo's to go along with my articles on how a single officer lives."

Nelson said, "I don't know what type of game you are playing, but I checked the rosters. There was no Air Force Officer named Karl Kolcheck in the time period you said. Stay away from me, my house, my friends, and my co-workers. You're making me angry Mr. Kolcheck, and you won't like me when I'm angry."

Before I could try to make up some excuse, Nelson started walking away, taking my left rear view mirror with him. He didn't even seem to notice.

When I got back to the hotel, there were half a dozen messages from Doctor Bellows. I called him, and he excitedly answered, "Agent Dales, where were you?"

"Research," I answered.

Bellows answered, "That's not important… you need to come to the 3rd Street Gym, right away."

When I arrived at the gym, Bellows was dressed in an odd workout outfit. "Pipchicks" was what I think he said. When I looked puzzled he just said, "Just watch."

He then went over to a barbell with about 500lbs of weight on it. This was going to be bad. "Doctor… I started." Somehow he actually lifted it. Then a look of concern came over his face, and he started to loose it. It took two weightlifters to spot him and keep him from killing himself.

Bellows started babbling, "Major Nelson had super strength, and I ate one of his pipchicks, and I also had super strength. The effects must have run out. Come to NASA tomorrow morning. I will give you and General Peterson the demonstration of a lifetime!"

I just shook my head, and went back to the hotel.

**Wednesday, September 18, 0900**

**Outside the Gates of the Kennedy Space Center **

I decided to go ahead and drive to NASA to see this demonstration. I couldn't even get into the gate. The Air Police had Kennedy Space Center on alert, nobody comes in or goes out. But I could see fairly high-ranking NASA officials, including Colonel Bellows, running around like a bunch of lunatics. I took out my camera, but a rather large sergeant said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, sir."

I put my camera away. I then got back into my car, and made return trek to DC.

Later CID reports stated that insurgents (e.g. hippies) attempted to shut down the space program by sneaking in candy dosed with LSD. This was not released to the public.

Filed Friday, 20 September, 1968

Arthur Dales, Special Agent

Federal Bureau of Investigation


	3. O Town

_Monday, 8 November, 1993_

_On Approach to MCO (Orlando Int'l Airport) _

Scully handed the file back to Mulder on the plane and commented, "That read more like a tabloid story than an FBI report. It still doesn't explain why we are here."

Mulder said, "Look at the photos Scully."

Scully examined the pictures, "So, they're just pictures of Nelson's bedroom."

Mulder said, "Do you realize there are no known photos of Nelson's wife?"

Scully said shortly, "Maybe she values her privacy."

The Captain then announced they were landing in Orlando and gave a ridiculously warm temperature. Since both FBI Agents carried on all their luggage, they proceeded directly to the rent a car counter. Their government voucher got them a mid sized sedan.

When they got into the car, Scully said, "We're not really heading to Disneyworld, are we?"

"No, that's tomorrow. This afternoon I have another stop in mind." Mulder replied.

After a short drive, they arrived at their destination. As the daughter of a Naval Officer, Scully could tell without the benefit of the sign that this was a Navy Base. The sign greeted them "Welcome to Naval Training Center, Orlando." Mulder and Scully showed their credentials, and were directed to the CO's office. They were asked to wait for the Captain by a Chief Yeoman. After a few minutes, they were greeted by Captain Natalia Arvizo, USN. Even though she was pushing 50, Arviso still was a very attractive woman.

Captain Arvizo invited them into her office, "Come on in Agents Mulder and Scully."

Mulder spoke, "Thank you Captain. You were a personnel officer at the Kennedy Space Center in 1968, correct?'

Captain Arvizo answered, "That's correct agent. You said on your phone this was about a background check. Usually these would be done by NIS or the local FBI office. I've never heard of going back 25 years for a check."

Scully looked at Mulder, feeling vindicated. Mulder addressed the Captain, "This is an unusual check. Air Force Brigadier General Anthony Nelson is up for Major General and a command at NASA." Both Scully and Mulder caught the flicker of Arvizo's eyes at the mention of Nelson's name. It was Mulder's turn to be vindicated.

Arvizo carefully answered, "I remember working with then Major Nelson. Definitely a four-point-oh officer. West-Pointer if I remember right. I learned a lot about military poise from him. I heard he's in Russia now. I can't think of a better Command General for KSC."

Mulder asked, "Captain, do you know of any stories of fantastic events surrounding General Nelson?"

Arviso was less guarded in her answer, "Special Agent Mulder. I am a female captain in the United States Navy with twenty-seven years of service and three more until I retire. I didn't get here by being a gossip monger, and if I decide to start as one, I'm certainly not going to start by telling tales about a soon-to-be Major General."

Scully wasn't happy with Mulder's line of questioning, but she also felt the Captain was holding something back. Scully asked, "What can you tell us about your relationship with Colonel Roger Healey?" Mulder looked over at Scully. It was a good question.

Captain Arviso answered, "Roger and I were an item back when I was at NASA. We still have lunch about once a week, occasionally with his wife. I'm sure you know he lives in Orlando." Mulder knew, Scully didn't.

Scully followed up with, "You never married?"

With a smile, Arvizo said, "No, and you're not allowed to ask why."

Changing the subject, Scully asked, "Have you ever met General Nelson's wife?"

Arvizo softened up, "My yes, Jeannie is such a lovely woman. A very private person, though. Now that I think of it, they must have been seeing each other in secret for a couple years before they got engaged. A blonde matching Jeannie's description had been seen with General Nelson not long after he broke it off with Melissa Stone. It would also explain why he didn't date much after he made Major. Back then women were throwing themselves at astronauts, but Nelson was running the other way. But never fear, Roger was there to pick them up."

Scully said, "Thank you, Captain."

The Captain then surprised both of them by saying, "Dana, I knew Bill Scully. He was a fine officer." Obviously the Captain did a little checking up on who was visiting her.

After they got back in the car Mulder said, "Good job Scully, you were able to get her to answer questions when I couldn't."

Scully replied, "You almost got us kicked out of there."

Mulder got an evil grin and came back with, "Hey if you would have shown a little more leg, we probably would have gotten the skinny on every NASA employee."

Scully chose to ignore the remark. They checked in one of the many Orlando hotels and spent their evening reading the very thick personnel files of Roger Healey and Tony Nelson.

The next day, Scully saw Mulder was indeed being literal. Mulder navigated the rental car straight into Disneyworld. Scully finally said, "Mulder, I'm getting a little tired of being led around in the dark. I think we could dispense with the dramatics.

Mulder replied, "Sorry, Scully… I always had a flair for the dramatic."

Mulder told one of the people at the gate that they were there for the "Chief Imagineer," whatever that is. They were escorted to a golf cart driven by a college kid, and rode past several "cast members only" signs. They then were led down a long corridor past shops and drafting rooms. The cast member knocked on an office door, and a voice said enter. They entered a large office. A familiar face was sitting behind a desk, whose name placard read Col. Roger Healey, PE, Chief Imagineer.

"Colonel, Special Agents Mulder and Scully, FBI," the college kid announced.

Roger Healey greeted, "Please come in."

Mulder had to ask, "So how does one go from NASA to Disneyworld?"

Healey answered with another question, "Do you two have kids?"

Scully answered a little too quickly, "We're not a couple."

Healey laughed and said, "I didn't think you were, I meant do either of you have kids?"

Scully, now red faced, said, "No sir, neither one of us do."

Healey went on, "I got married later in life. I was lucky enough to find the right person and still have children. My daughter is 11, and my son is 6. One day, while my wife was pregnant with my son, and I was enjoying retirement in Cocoa Beach, I decided to take my little girl to Disneyworld. They had a sign up for an imagineer to work in tomorrowland. I talked it over with Suzanne, and now I'm here."

Mulder smiled, "Colonel Healey, we're here doing a background check on Anthony Nelson."

Roger wasn't rattled at all, he had been through this drill several times. He found humor kept the investigators off guard, "Yeah, I heard Tony is up for a second star. Its about time he got back here to Florida. Its starting to get cold up there in Russia,"

Mulder asked, "Do you know anything about unusual events occurring around General Nelson?"

Roger replied, "Unusual? No, Tony is about as straight-laced as they come."

Mulder cut the interview short, "Thank you for your cooperation, Colonel." Roger also was surprised that the interview was so short.

Roger said cordially, "Thanks for stopping by. Feel free to wander around the park."

"Thank you Colonel," replied Scully.

Mulder explained when they got back to the car, "He's experienced in covering for Nelson. I just wanted him to know we're here. Now we go talk to his wife."

Scully thought _At least he's telling me where we are going._

They came to a nice home in a suburb of Orlando, and knocked on the door. A young girl answered and yelled "MOM!"

An attractive 40ish woman came to the door. It did not surprise the agents that Healey's wife was several years younger than he was.

"Hello, I'm Suzanne Healey, how can I help you?"

Mulder and Scully introduced themselves. Mrs. Healey didn't seem too surprised. No doubt Roger alerted her they were coming. Mrs. Healey invited them into the house, and offered the FBI agents some sweetened iced tea.

Scully asked the first question, "So how long have you and Colonel Healey been married?" Mulder was inspecting a portrait with a folded American flag above it.

"Roger and I married in 1980." Mrs Healey stated.

"Do you know General Anthony Nelson?" Scully continued

Suzanne Healey answered, "Oh yes, he, Jeannie, and Anthony Junior were at my wedding. General Nelson and my husband are close friends."

Still looking at the photo, Mulder asked "Was General Winfield Schaeffer your father?"

Scully shot Mulder a glare for blindsiding her like that. Suzy Schaeffer-Healey was caught off guard by that, but quickly gained composure. Mrs. Healey answered, "Yes, I had a big crush on Roger Healey when I was young. Many young girls had crushes on astronauts. My father passed away when I was still in my teens. After the funeral, I didn't see Roger Healey for almost 10 years. Then he was at the dedication of Schaeffer Air Force Base in Marana, Arizona. We both realized we were living from one person to the next, and needed to settle down. We ended up getting married at the Aladdin hotel in Las Vegas, with an 'Arabian Night's' theme. It was Jeannie Nelson's idea."

Mulder followed up with, "Do you have any wedding photos?"

Suzanne Healey got up and said, "Of course," returning with a wedding album.

Flipping through the album, Mulder commented, "There are no photos of Mrs. Nelson."

Suzanne said, "No, she doesn't believe in having her photo taken. She actually took all of these photos."

Scully just said, "Special Agent Mulder…"

Mulder went on, "Just one more question. Mrs. Healey, your name came up on a report written by Colonel Alfred Bellows as a witness to unusual events going on at the Nelson house when you lived next door to General Nelson in late 1968/early 1969. Would you care to elaborate?"

Mrs. Healey did a forced laugh, and chose her words carefully. She realized this wasn't the usual background check. Suzy explained, "I was a rebellious General's daughter. I resented moving from place to place. We only rented the place next door to the Nelsons, until they moved my father into the Commanding General's Quarters when he was put in charge of NASA. I partied a lot then. I actually believed I saw a blonde genie popping in and out of Nelson's house. I know now that the genie was Jeannie. Being very private people Tony and Jeannie weren't ready for the world to know they were shacking up, and I can dig that. I actually tried blackmailing them, and I ended up getting what I deserved."

Mulder said, "Thank you Mrs. Healey."

As they were leaving, Scully asked, "Where to now?"

Mulder replied, "DC to pack. Then Moscow."


	4. Canoe U

It was early evening on Tuesday, November 9th when Mulder and Scully touched down at Washington National. Walking out to the taxi stand, Scully asked Mulder, "So when are we flying to Moscow?"

Mulder replied, "Thursday morning, should get there by Friday afternoon. I'll be heading to Annapolis tomorrow."

Scully started to say, "What's in…" then remembered Nelson's personnel file and added "No, Mulder."

Mulder Smiled, "C'mon Scully, it pays to be thorough. Want to come along?"

Scully's first instinct was to say no. But her implied orders were to keep a leash on Mulder, so she said, "Sure."

The next morning Mulder and Scully drove through the gates of the United States Naval Academy. The midshipmen were busy preparing for the following day's Veterans Day celebrations. The FBI agents were escorted to a conference room in Bancroft Hall and waited for their interview subject.

Within minutes a young man of around 20 entered and stated, "Midshipman Anthony Nelson, Jr. reporting as ordered, Sir" spotting Scully, TJ quickly added, "Ma'am."

Mulder made the introductions, "Special Agents Mulder FBI, this is Special Agent Scully." Mulder noticed a slight reaction when he mentioned Scully's name. Not to surprising, though, considering how many family members she had come through these halls. The name Scully definitely carried some weight at the Naval Academy.

Mulder opened with, "Kind of odd you going to Navy, and all, with your father being an Air Force officer and West Point Grad. I would have thought the Air Force Academy would have been your only option."

Nelson answered, "Sir, my father is proud of the fact that I am at the Naval Academy." And with no small amount of pride, "Annapolis has graduated more astronauts than either West Point or the Air Force Academy."

Scully smiled, "But not the two combined. The Air Force Academy's first class was in 1959. Before that Air Force officers, like your father, went to West Point. But I get it. You wanted to follow in your father's footsteps, but go your own path."

When TJ looked at Scully his face said _how did you know? _In an answer to the unasked question, Scully added, "I admired my fathers duty to country and his fellow man. His path was a Navy uniform, mine wore the badge of an FBI Special Agent." Scully liked the young midshipman.

Mulder brought the interview back on track, "Midshipman Nelson, could you please explain the academy honor code to me?"

Nelson explained, "Basically, sir, a midshipman will not lie, cheat, or steal, nor will cover for dishonesty."

Mulder continued, "Can you think of anything unusual from your childhood?"

Scully interjected, "Special Agent Mulder!"

TJ was used to this, and answered honestly, "Sir, my childhood was very unusual. My father is an Air Force General. An astronaut who has been on the cover of more magazines than I have read in the past year. I grew up with my mother keeping me away from paparazzi. However, I would not trade places with any person in the planet. I am fortunate enough to have two parents that loved me very much. Which, unfortunately in this day and age, is unusual in itself. Sir."

Scully smiled. It was a perfect answer.

Mulder dismissed TJ, "Thank you, Midshipman, that will be all."

When they were back in the car, Mulder said, "That was far too rehearsed. There is definitely a cover-up."

Scully just glared at Mulder. The hour-long drive back was very quiet.

After getting back to her apartment, Scully ate some dinner, packed, watched some TV, and went to bed early. After all, she had to be at the airport at 0500 to make her 0600 flight.

At 0300 on Veteran's Day, Scully was awoken by a knocking at her door. Out of force of habit and training, she grabbed her Glock 9mm before her robe. She had a pretty good idea who it was but still called out, "Armed Federal Agent, identify yourself," from beside the door (an instructor at the academy warned her looking through the peephole could get her a bullet in the eye).

A familiar voice on the other side of the door taunted her, "Scully don't shoot, I brought breakfast." As tempted as she was to shoot, she let Mulder in. He had coffee and donuts.

Scully sleepily said, "Mulder, I could have slept another hour. What are you doing here?"

Mulder held up a manila envelope, "There was a knock on my door, about an hour and a half ago. When I got up an answered, this file sitting on my doorstep."

Scully asked, "Who sent it?"

Mulder answered, "I don't know, but it has even more information on General Nelson. For instance, Nelson actually left the Air Force when his active duty obligation was up in 1961 and returned to the service in 1963 to go through astronaut training, even though his records show no break in service. You'll never guess who he was working for."

Scully had an idea, but decided to antagonize Mulder by saying, "United Air Lines."

Mulder went on, "No, the CIA! According to these records Nelson flew U2's and A12 Blackbirds in the Caribbean and Southeast Asia during the Cuban Missile Crisis and Kennedy's sending of advisors to Vietnam. You know what this means?"

Scully was a little tired for this, "Nothing, Mulder, you know it is no more unusual for an Air Force pilot to be detailed to the CIA than to NASA. Both are independent agencies within the Executive Branch. If anything, it's another reason to close this investigation and give him the clearance he needs for his promotion. It also explains his current detail in Russia. Who better to oversee the destruction of Soviet ICBM's than a person who has first hand experience observing them?"

There was no stopping Mulder, "It means he's trained on how to keep a secret, including deception techniques and how to beat a polygraph. Also in the file are reports of Pirate Ships appearing at Nelson's house; A Desert Oasis appearing in the middle of desert survival training at Luke Range in Arizona that Nelson and Healey were participating in; toys flying around TJ's nursery; a copy of an initial report from an IRS agent that assessed the Nelson's wealth in the millions, but was later retracted…"

Scully interrupted him with, "But is there any proof to back these claims?"

Mulder answered, "No, but we are talking about almost 200 separate events."

Scully yawned, "Since you're here anyway, make yourself comfortable. I'm going to shower and change, we may as well share a cab to the airport."

Mulder sat and studied the file that mysteriously appeared at his door. He speculated if it came from one of his friends from Langley. When he heard the shower start his speculations briefly changed to a vision of Scully stepping under the nozzle.

Once Scully was ready the two headed to the airport. They had a short flight to JFK, there they connected to a much longer flight that eventually got them to Moscow. Since they had a two hour layover in New York, Scully looked over Mulder's file. Like she told Mulder, the CIA service wasn't that unusual. Scully did think it unusual that this highly classified information was dropped off at Mulder's doorstep. The rest of the file was like the other rumors she had been hearing, unsubstantiated science fiction. There seemed to be a lot of these stories following Nelson, though. Scully didn't look forward to disturbing Gen. and Mrs. Nelson, but she was excited about flying to Moscow… even if it was November.


	5. Flyin' In BOAC

Mulder and Scully made themselves as comfortable as possible in the cramped seats of the BOAC 747 for the long transatlantic flight. Scully was surprised that the bureau sprang for such an expensive trip. Scully knew, however, that sometimes the higher-ups indulged Mulder just to shut him up. As a Navy brat, Scully had been all over the world, but never to the Soviet Union. It would take a bit to remember that where they were going was now the Russian Republic, as the USSR recently disintegrated into several smaller nuclear powers. It was the job of the man that they were investigating, Brigadier General Anthony Nelson, to make sure those nukes were disposed of.

Mulder decided to use the time on the plane to examine another Air Force personnel file that he was able to get a copy of through some very clever doubletalk. The cover of the file read Colonel Alfred E Bellows, USAF (Ret.-Deceased). Much of the Dales report centered around Bellows' observations. The good doctor seemed to be the center of the Nelson conspiracy, so Mulder decided to read up on who made the original accusations.

Any hope Scully had of getting some sleep ended with Mulder blurting, "Hey Scully, listen to this…"

"What now, Mulder?" Scully asked.

Mulder started reading from Bellows' file:

"Dr. Alfred Bellows was born in October 1917 and graduated medical school in 1942. After graduation, he was commissioned a Captain in the Army Air Corps. In 1944 he completed an accelerated flight surgeon residency, simultaneously earning his wings as an aviator. Bellows spent the last year of WWII in Europe as flight surgeon with the 8th Air Force. In February 1945, he was given a battlefield promotion to major. After the war, he completed a residency in psychiatry, then came Korea where he did pioneering work in military psychiatry. He earned a promotion to lieutenant colonel in 1952. For five years after Korea, it's pretty much a blank page. All it says is 'assigned to Aviation Experimental Psychiatry,' which could mean Project Blue Book or any number of black ops. In October of '58, Bellows is assigned to NASA, and is promoted to full colonel two years later. His record was spotless, with stars in his future. Then in the late 60s, he started making these wild reports about then Major Anthony Nelson. Bellows never made it above Colonel, and retired with 30 years service in 1972, going into private practice. Here's where it gets even stranger, Scully: in January, 1990, then 72-year-old Bellows heads for Southwest Asia supposedly as a consultant on the psychiatry of war. He was last seen in Baghdad by a CNN crew before the bombing began and is presumed dead."

Scully replied, "Mulder, I'm well aware of Dr. Bellow's history, the man is a legend. I see nothing unusual at all about one of the most prominent military psychiatrists of our time being utilized as a consultant on the mental effects of war. His loss was tragic."

Mulder sighed, "Don't you get it Scully? Bellows was Air Force Special Operations, he was used to the unusual and unexplained. Yet, Anthony Nelson presented the preeminent physician with a puzzle even he couldn't unlock."

Scully knew there would be no use in continuing the conversation, so she simply responded with, "Good night, Special Agent Mulder."

Mulder also saw the logic of getting some sleep. When you're in the field you sleep when you have the opportunitiy. A tired agent is a sloppy agent. Besides, they wouldn't have much time for rest after they landed in Moscow. The plane was scheduled to land 1300 local time, and Mulder and Scully had an appointment with Brigadier General Nelson at 1600, 4PM on the twelve hour clock, Friday 12 November.


	6. Back in the USSR

Scully felt the brisk Russian November air as she stepped out of the 747. Evidently jet-ways never made it to the former Soviet Republic. The two FBI agents were then escorted to an embassy limousine, which took them to the US Mission. For the benefit of the American passengers, the driver drove past the Kremlin and Red Square.

Mulder and Scully were greeted by two US Marines at the Embassy and taken to a room where they were to wait for General Nelson. The waiting area was very comfortable, and the two agents were offered cups of hot, and very aromatic, coffee.

Finally, the secretary said, "General Nelson will see you now, Special Agents Mulder and Scully."

"Thank you," The two agents said as they were escorted in to a large office. General Nelson sat behind a rather large desk in front of a window at the end of the room. Whoever designed this room new a little bit about how to give the person behind the desk an appearance of authority.

General Nelson stood up and greeted his guests, "Special Agent Scully, Special Agent Mulder, please come in and have a seat."

Mulder and Scully shook hands with the General and sat in two comfortable chairs on the opposite side of the desk where the subject of their investigation started.

General Nelson started off with, "Any questions I can answer that would help you with your background check, I'm more than happy to oblige. I am surprised they sent you way out here, though." Nelson was used to these background checks. He had been the subject of several over the past 40 years, 28 of those after Jeannie.

"It was my idea to come out here. We came across some unexplained events while doing your background check." Mulder said.

Nelson laughed, "No doubt you read the report filed by Special Agent Dales." Nelson's statement had the desired effect of catching Mulder off guard. Seeing Mulder's surprised look, Nelson continued, "Yes, I knew Dales was FBI. He slipped when he said he was Air Force Intelligence. It was very easy for me to look him up."

Scully mentioned, "There were also some questionable entries made by Colonel Bellows."

Nelson got a little more serious, "Alfred Bellows was a hell of an officer, a fine doctor, and a good man. His background, though, gave him a very suspicious nature. That is not to take away from the fact he served his country during four wars."

Mulder turned his focus to Jeannie, "What about the fact that your wife has never been photographed."

Nelson laughed, and got on the intercom, "Sally, bring in copies of Jeannie's passport, military dependent's ID, and driver's license."

The voice on the intercom answered, "Right away, General." Nelson then turned around wedding photos of himself and a young attractive blonde and another photo of himself, a fine looking middle-aged blonde, and Midshipman Anthony Nelson, Jr. Nelson was very prepared for this. A few years ago, he and TJ introduced themselves to the art of photo-doctoring, a necessity when you have a member of the family that can't be photographed. Fortunately TJ, being half-human, could show up on film.

Scully said, "Dependent ID and Passport, of course! Why didn't we pull those?"

Showing Mulder and Scully copies of the photo ID's, Nelson said, "Living in Russia, its vital we keep multiple copies of identification around."

Mulder continued, "But why so camera shy."

Nelson said, "My wife is a very private person." Nelson added truthfully, "And, this is highly confidential, she is from Baghdad. Considering the situation in the world today, the last thing we need in the tabloids is 'Astronaut's Iraqi Wife'."

Scully told the General, "Thank you for your candor, sir."

Mulder added, "We'll be around for the weekend, General. I'll hand in my report early next week."

General Nelson cordially said, "Very well, Special Agent Mulder. Please, take time to see some of the city, and let us at the embassy know how we can be of service."

The two agents left for their hotel to shake off some of the jet lag. The ride in the limo was fairly quiet, as Scully felt that this background check should have been rubber stamped years ago. Nelson, after all was an American hero. Mulder was off chasing his ghosts. The two were both in the beds of their separate rooms by 6:00 PM local time.

About one in the morning, Dana Scully heard a knocking on her hotel room door. She put on her robe, knowing who it would be.

"Scully, open up, its me Mulder," the voice on the side unnecessarily announced.

Scully asked, "What now, Mulder?"

Mulder said, "Baghdad. His wife was from Baghdad, and Bellow's last trip was to Iraq."

Scully was thoughtful, "Yes, there may have been a connection there. Bellows did appear to be obsessed with Nelson, but that doesn't mean the General did anything improper. When his wife was born, we were on very good terms with Iraq."

Mulder then said, "But when was his wife born? Yes, her passport lists DOB as April 1, 1940, but there is absolutely no paperwork to back that up."

Scully replied, "Mulder, in pre World War II Iraq, there were very few birth certificates. Past background checks have produced Jeannie Nelson's naturalization documentation. They show 10 year old Jeanie Gin came to the United States in 1950 to live with a cousin after her parents passed away."

Mulder argued, "They could be forgeries."

That made Scully stop and think. Mulder was right, Nelson's wife was a blank page. Very little is known about her. When dealing with a security check, a person's spouse is definitely fair game. One could not have a Major General subject to blackmail.

"What do you want to do, Mulder," Dana asked.

"Meet me in the lobby at 0430." Mulder replied.

"Great, gives me all of another hour and a half of sleep," Scully lamented.

Dana Scully was half asleep in a chair next to the hotel registration desk when Fox Mulder came in with a tray of pastries, eggs, caviar, coffee, and juice.

"I could have waited for breakfast in bed, Special Agent Mulder." Scully said.

Mulder smiled, "No, Scully, this is for delivery."

The two FBI agents made it to the General's apartment at around 0500.

Mulder explained to the Marine guard, while showing his credentials, "You know the General likes an early reveille, we'll let ourselves in."

When Mulder and Scully entered the apartment, Scully whispered, "Mulder, this isn't right."

Mulder replied, "Shhhhhhhh."

Just then a 20 something young woman in a harem outfit came down the stairs and said, "Anthony… I can smell the Arabian coffee and caviar, you shouldn't have…"

Mulder and Scully just stared. She was the spitting image of how Nelson's wife looked in the twenty-year old wedding photo on the General's desk. Upon seeing the two FBI agents the young woman went back up the stairs and disappeared. Mulder went up the stairs, but didn't see anything but closed doors. The FBI Agent knew if he barged in on the General in his bedroom without cause, that would be the end of the X-Files.

Once back in the bedroom, Jeannie thought of waking Anthony. If only she had made herself appear to be in her 50s as she does every morning. But, she had no idea anyone else was in the apartment. Plus, both she and Anthony enjoy the fact that genies don't age at the same rate as mortals. Before rousing her husband, Jeannie decided to drop in on an old friend.

It was one a.m. Saturday morning local time when Jeannie popped into a suburban Orlando home. Fortunately Roger and Suzanne Healey were still awake, just coming back from a night on the town. Jeannie told them about how the FBI Agents saw her as her true self instead of the 53-year-old image she usually projects.

Roger still was a little tipsy, but said, "I think I have an idea. Tony probably won't like what I'm going to suggest, it's a little risqué… but it should get you out of this mess." When the former playboy astronaut explained his plan, Mrs. Healey laughed, and Jeannie expressed doubt about it working.

"Trust me, Jeannie. This will stop the FBI agents cold. Blink me over to explain it to Tony, while you tie up the loose ends," Roger offered.

Mulder was munching on the breakfast he paid for while Scully just waited uncomfortably in the living room of the Nelson apartment when they heard the General shout, "What! Are you out of your ever loving mind!"

Mulder said, "Sounds like trouble in paradise. Can you hear the other side of the conversation?"

Scully replied, "No, lets give the couple some privacy while heading for the door."

Mulder shook his head, "No, lets wait a bit."

A few minutes later a young Russian blonde woman in a harem outfit came down with a very uncomfortable- looking Brigadier General Nelson, along with a 53-year-old Jeannie Nelson. For once, Nelson didn't look very much in charge. Mulder and Scully just looked on, mute.

"Ummm… Special Agents Scully and Mulder, this is my Wife Jeannie. I see you've met our 'friend' Olga." Nelson said uncomfortably.

Not wanting to be part of this situation any longer, Scully apologized, "I'm sorry to disturb you and your wife, General. Special Agent Mulder and I will be leaving, please enjoy the breakfast and accept our apologies," and to Mulder she added, "NOW, Mulder!"

Once outside, Mulder said, "That didn't look like the same girl we saw earlier. The first one looked like Jeannie, but 30 years younger."

Scully replied, "Mulder it was dark, and we were both in a suggestive state by the reports and photos. What General Nelson and his wife do in the privacy of their own home is none of our business. I definitely did not sign on to be peeping in the bedrooms of people old enough to be my parents." With that, the subject was closed.

Once the FBI Agents were gone, Roger Healey came down the stairs laughing, "I told you it would work. They were tripping over each other to get out of here."

Jeannie Nelson joined in the laughter, "Yes, Colonel Healey, it certainly did."

Tony wasn't so cheerful, "So now I get branded a pervert."

Jeannie gave a wicked smile, "No, just the Casanova that you are, my love."

Roger added, "Tony, those two will not be sharing what they saw. They have no proof, it has nothing to do with your promotion, plus one of the benefits of being an old general is that it can only benefit your reputation."

That got a grin out of Tony. Then he told Jeannie, "Please see Olga home, and arrange for Colonel Healey's flight home."

Jeannie walked the local young woman past the guards whose duty is to look the other way at times. She paid the 20-year-old Russian very handsomely for wearing a costume for a few minutes. When Jeannie was sure nobody was watching, she blinked Roger back to Orlando. Mrs. Nelson then went back to the apartment to enjoy breakfast with her husband.

Scully spent the day going through museums, while Mulder read up on the Siberian "UFO Crash." Both FBI Agents avoided each other and the Nelsons. Sunday morning, the two headed to the airport. On the flight back to the US, Special Agent Mulder prepared a report recommending Anthony Nelson be promoted to the rank of Major General, USAF. However, a copy of all uncovered during the background check will be placed in an X-File.


	7. Change of Command

_Saturday, 12 March 1994_

_Cocoa Beach, Florida 1500_

Major General Anthony Nelson gunned the GTO Convertible. He had his classic muscle car in storage while in Russia, and now was going to use it to take his family to a bar-b-cue hosted by the outgoing NASA military commander, Vice Admiral Les Wingate. Wingate was an old friend of Nelson's, dating back to the early days of the space program. His son Anthony Junior, home on leave from the Naval Academy was taking unusually long to get ready.

"Come on TJ, its just Les Wingate." Nelson shouted.

Jeannie said, "He's just nervous, going to a party hosted by such a high ranking officer."

Anthony Senior smiled, "I know, I'm thinking of how I would feel if I was invited to the home of a three star general when I was a cadet."

Finally the Nelsons made it to the home of the Wingates.

Sheila Wingate greeted them at the door coolly "Hello, General, Mrs. Nelson, Midshipman. The Admiral's out back.

The Nelsons showed their way out back, where the lanky Les Wingate was grilling steaks.

"Tony!" The Navy Three-Star Admiral Shouted, "Jeannie, you look lovely as ever, TJ, you look great in those Academy whites."

"So, Les, you ready to return to SoCal?" Tony asked.

"You bet, I've been renting out this house in Imperial Beach the whole time I've been at NASA, we're getting ready to move into it just before I plant my flag at North Island," Les explained. Wingate was taking the post of Commander, Naval Air Forces-Pacific at the Coronado, California Naval Base near San Diego.

"Smart to hold on to that house, the way the California real estate market is going. I suppose there is no way to avoid the hoopla of Monday's change of command ceremony," Nelson laughed.

Les also laughed, "No Tony, I don't think we can. The military is real fussy about that." Then looking at TJ, Wes added, "besides the Air Force is pretty anxious about getting NASA back." At least he got a nervous grin out of the young Midshipman.

Tony and Wes helped themselves to a couple of beers in the cooler chest. Wes told TJ, "I'm sorry, I forgot to put some soda in the cooler. There's coke in the fridge."

TJ replied, "Quite alright, sir. Mother, would you like a soda?"

Jeannie laughed, "So I'm 'Mother' now. Yes, Midshipman, you may bring me a Diet Coke."

TJ blushed a bit and answered with, "Aye, aye, ma'am." Earning a laugh from the flag officers.

Sheila Wingate was on her third martini when she saw TJ enter the house. She called to him, "Oh, sailor boy."

TJ entered the family room where the bar was. He recognized the music playing as Simon and Garfunkle. "Yes, Mrs. Wingate?" He asked.

Sheila Wingate asked the young Midshipman, "TJ, have you ever seen _The Graduate?_"

That made TJ uncomfortable, "No, Mrs. Wingate," he answered truthfully. He had heard of the movie, though.

Sheila Wingate laughed, "So, Major _General_ Nelson finally will get the helm of NASA on Monday."

TJ grew a little bold and asked, "Ma'am, do you have something against the Air Force?"

That earned a laugh. "No, nothing against the Air Force. As a matter of fact my Uncle Alfred was an Air Force Officer. A Colonel. Should have been a General, but then there was Major, whoops Major _General_ Nelson," Sheila Bellows Wingate replied. Sheila finally got her astronaut, but still held Anthony Nelson somewhat responsible for what happened to her Uncle, Dr. Alfred Bellows.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." TJ said and brought the sodas out, joining his mother.

The two families ate a quiet, quick bar-b-cue. TJ soon realized the meal was more out of ceremony than friendship. Something else he will have to get used to as a naval officer. The families said polite goodbyes.

_Monday, 14 March 1994_

_Kennedy Space Center 0900_

"My men look so handsome," Jeannie said, admiring Major General Anthony Nelson Sr. and Midshipman Anthony Nelson Junior in their dress uniforms.

"Thank you Jeannie," Tony and TJ said. Tony added, "I'm sorry, but you better blink out of here before somebody sees you."

"Yes my darling, I'll be watching on the television," Jeannie said before blinking out of Tony's new office, one previously held by Generals Peterson and Schaeffer, and most recently Admiral Wingate. Major General and Midshipman Nelson then proceeded to the chain of command ceremony held in the courtyard of the Alfred Bellows Behavioral Sciences Wing of the Kennedy Space Center.

As the junior officer, General Nelson smartly saluted Admiral Wingate. Tony looked at his old friend. He wished he could tell Wes about Jeannie, but he knew that was impossible. After Dr. Bellows' death, the coolness between the Nelsons and Wingates increased exponentially. Les Wingate returned his old friends salute.

"You stand relieved, sir," Tony said among the camera flashes.

"Thank you, sir, and good luck." Was Les' reply.

When the two shook hands, Les whispered in Tony's ear, "Go get 'em,

flyboy." Tony smiled.

After words, there were several photo opportunities for the press with the two former astronauts. Following that, there was the traditional cake cutting.

TJ asked Tony, "Do you think you two will ever be friends again?"

Tony replied, "Son, Les Wingate and I will never stop being friends. Things are understandably tense between Sheila Bellows and our family, though. But understand, what happened to Dr. Bellows was not your fault, your mother's fault, my fault, and honestly, I don't even think it was Alfred Bellows' fault. Sometimes bad things happen."

Before TJ could say anything, an attractive young reporter walked up with a camera crew. "Excuse me gentleman, would you mind if I interview you for MTV news?" the blonde asked.

"Go ahead," General Nelson replied, full well knowing MTV's demographic was pretty much identical to that of Air Force Recruiting.

The cameraman said, "One, Two, Three… go Tabitha."

Tabitha asked TJ, "TJ Nelson, you basically grew up in the public's eye. What's next, will you be following in your father's space boot steps?"

TJ was caught somewhat off-guard, but then again this was MTV, it makes sense that they go for the young person's viewpoint. General Nelson just gave his son a supportive nod. TJ replied, "Right now, I'm mainly concerned about making it through Annapolis, but I would be honored to be part of NASA."

Tabitha then asked the same question Special Agent Fox Mulder asked just a few months before, "Did TJ going to Annapolis instead of the Air Force Academy, or his dad's school West Point, cause any friction in the Nelson household?"

Anthony Senior jumped in saying, "I'll answer that. TJ's mother and I, as any midshipman's parents, are proud our child is going to one of the finest higher education institutions in the United States."

Tabitha smiled and said, "Groovy," following up with, "where is Mrs. Nelson?"

General Nelson replied, "Mrs. Nelson is a very private person who staunchly supports her son and myself, as we support her."

The MTV Reporter closed with, "Right On. This is Tabitha Stephens at Kennedy Space Center Change of Command for MTV News."

Once they were off camera Tabitha said, "Thanks guys, that was great." While shaking hands with the Nelson men, the young reporter felt something odd while holding TJ's palm. Something that made her take out one of her cards and write her home number on it and hand it to the young Midshipman who was seven years her junior. She didn't look a day over 20 though, thanks to her own unique genealogy.

TJ also felt something while shaking the hand of the woman who appeared to be his age, sheepishly grinning at his old man. General Nelson gave Anthony Junior an attaboy when he saw the attractive young reporter give his son her card. TJ knew the dangers of dating mortals—but this girl felt different.


	8. Epilogue

_Monday, March 14, 1994 9:00AM_

_Rainbow Room, Georgetown, Washington DC.  
_

The two old men were sitting in a booth at the gay bar. The bartender spotted right away that the coots were straight, but that didn't really matter. He just figured they were a couple of alkies needing somewhere open to drink where they can have a conversation without being bothered. Plus one of them was smoking like a chimney, and not many places allow that anymore. The seniors seemed very interested in the MTV News report.

The cigarette smoker told his companion, "You should have checked before sending the file to Mulder, Doctor."

The Doctor said, "I'm sorry, it was a rookie mistake."

The cigarette man said, "Giving him the file wasn't a mistake, not checking with us first was."

Doctor Alfred Bellows agreed. He was relatively new to the Organization. Bellows left for Baghdad on an anonymous tip that he would find the truth about Anthony Nelson there. The search for the truth about Nelson had already cost him his career and his marriage, and in Baghdad, it almost cost him his life.

Bellows left for the capital of Iraq in January 1990, using the cover as a expert on military psychiatry for a news network. He had spent a year researching the occult in the middle-east with no luck. A year later, he found his answers, quite by accident.

Following an ancient map, Dr. Bellows arrived at some ruins near the city of Baghdad on January 17, 1991. Soon, sirens went off and bombs started to fall on the ruins. After all was clear, and Bellows was pleased to see he was still alive, he found what he was looking for. In a crater left by one of the bombs, Bellows found what looked like a saucer shaped space-craft. Considering the depth of the object, it must have been there centuries before the birth of Christ. More incredibly, in the object were two bottles similar to the one that his ex wife copied from then-Major Nelson. It made why Nelson was so protective of the bottle crystal, clear… among with many other things. Bellows was debating on whether or not to open the bottles when he heard the choppers. Black, unmarked Hueys that somehow invaded the Iraqi airspace with a war on. Alfred Bellows, MD was given the opportunity to partake in the truth, provided he allow the Organization prove to the world he was dead. Getting Bellows declared dead was not that difficult, as he had no children. Amanda had left him years ago, and his closest living relative was busy being an Admiral's wife. Bellows soon found his advanced age was not a factor in the organization, there were members in their eighties, as well as some in their twenties. All were experts in their field, and treated as equals.

The Cigarette Man asked, "Do you think Jeannie and TJ know they are hybrids?"

Bellows answered, "I doubt they would believe they are part alien. They probably think they are genies."

"Could be," said the Cigarette Man. Watching the young reporter interviewing Anthony Nelson, Jr, the chain smoker added, "I think we should also look into that Tabitha Stephens. I have reports on her family mostly filed by a Gladys Kravitz dating back nearly 40 years"


End file.
